pokeumansfandomcom-20200215-history
Andy the Lucario
NOTICE!!! This article is part of an ongoing series. Information on this article may be added, edited, or removed as more chapters come out. ' ''He handed Andy a bottle and walked towards his desk. "Now then, I believe this has come of a bit of shock to you. No need to feel afraid. Once I explain things to you, you might understand. What is your name?" "My name is Andy." '''Andy the Lucario is one of the main protagonists of Aura_Knight394's Pokeumans, ''who's story follows his experiences as a Lucario finding the Time Gears. He lives in the Salt Lake base in room #538 with Westley the Dewott and Claire the Braixen, and travels with his roommates and Josh the Weavile. He travels with them all around the world to secure the Time Gears before Pokextinction can get them. Personality Andy is a person who thinks a lot about how he can improve about himself as a person and a member of the Time Gear retrieval team. This mindset has helped him develop combination moves with his Dragon Pulse move. He seeks to be a good person to the people that may be struggling, though he can sometimes 'slip up', and be a little mean, as shown in Chapter 13. He also treats his battling with an engineer's mindset, constantly finding ways to take the advantage of any situation, which is very good for a PRT member. History '''WARNING!!! Plot and/or Ending details below. Read at your own risk!!!' Andy started out as a human in high school. The next morning, he woke up to find his eyes have turned red, but also finds that a train took down 25 power lines, so his school was out. A Pokextinction member enters his home in the guise of an exterminator, and puts Andy to sleep before he can do anything with his knife. He is soon freed by Troy the Gallade, and the he meets Xander, an Aggron who is headmaster of the base, West, and Claire at the base He gets a distress call in a dream from Jirachi, but since he can't go to the Pokextinction base to save it due to his lack of being PRT, he battles West, Claire, eight other Pokemon, elite four Mismagius, Tyranitar, Lapras, and Salamence, and finally Xander himself. Now a fresh PRT member, he meets Josh for the first time, frees a Jirachi, and defeat the Ridley that was created from the cosmic energy. Afterwards, Xander briefs him on his quest to find the Time Gears, and he, West, Claire and Josh all head out to save the world. Andy travels to Antarctica and Australia, meeting new friends and taking down Kyurem and Groudon respectively. In Russia, he meets Sasha the Absol and her Pokeuman base. She dies unceremoniously at the hands of Vincent, but the latter is defeated by the heroes. Andy and friends sneak onto the Pokextinction boat and get the two gears Pokextinction got, and indirectly meet Sam and Rufus. He witnesses Vincent slaughter an entire underwater base, and defeats the security Vincent triggers. The boat explodes, and he sinks into the water abyss. (to be continued with more chapters) SPOILERS END HERE!!! Moveset * Aura Sphere * Shadow Claw * Blaze Kick * Dragon Pulse Combinations During the fight with Ridley, it is discovered that Andy can combine Dragon Pulse with a move of different types to create a combo-attack, in the form of a large tornado with a two-type attribute, some even more. So far, four known combinations can be performed: * Dragon Psycho (Dragon Pulse + Psychic Type move) * Dragon Fire (Dragon Pulse + Fire Type move) * Dragon Water (Dragon Pulse + Water Type move) * Final Touch (Dragon Pulse + Flamethrower + Hydro Pump + Night Slash) Trivia * Andy can lift heavy backpacks that others seem to struggle to lift, as described to having an obese backpack. * In the Time Gear retrieval team, his role is more of a speedy fighter * While exhibiting no special abilities such as Energy Chanelling, he does seem to have a deeper and more controlled power of aura. * The Final Touch move involves participation from Claire, West, and Josh to successfully pull off Category:Characters Category:Characters in Aura_Knight394's Pokeumans